


Dark and Stormy Night

by Haldane



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Conversations, Crack, Fourth Wall abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author has a conversation about fanfic with Gan during a boring night watch on the <i>Liberator</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

**Me:** It was a dark and stormy night.

**Gan:** We spent most of the time in space. How can it be stormy?

**Me:** (startles) Would you bump the doorframe or something when you come into the room? I swear, you're worse than Vila.

**Gan:** Sorry. I don't mean to move so quietly, it just happens that way. And Avon's quiet too, even with all that leather on.

**Me:** Well, with Avon the temperature usually drops a couple of degrees when he comes into the room, so I know he's around. You just surprised me, that's all. Now... It was a dark and stormy night. The darkness was due to the empty space beyond the reach of any system's sun, and it was a meteorite storm. 

**Gan:** You just said it was empty space. How can it be empty if there's a meteorite storm in it?

**Me:** Hmm. The darkness was due to them being in the frigid space beyond the reach of any system's sun, and it was a meteorite storm. Better?

**Gan:** (blushes) Can you change that word? (points)

**Me:** (sighs) If you insist. The darkness was due to them being in the lonely space beyond the reach of any system's sun, and it was a meteorite storm. Gan was on the helm, keeping watch on their course, and - Who do you want for company?

**Gan:** Company?

**Me:** I think somebody operating the force wall would be a good idea. It's night, so the rest of them are in bed, but pick somebody and I'll get them for you.

**Gan:** (blushing again) Cally.

**Me:** Good choice. Gan was on the helm, keeping watch on their course, and Cally sat at the force wall controls. It was a serious storm, though, and the ship still shuddered from the blows.

**Me:** New paragraph. The others were in their cabins. Jenna, the experienced spacer, slept through the shaking and noise until it would be her turn on watch. Vila was awake, wondering if the effects of a drink were worth the trouble of getting it. Blake and Avon were moving violently and rhythmically, but that had nothing to do with the storm.

**Gan:** (process this for a moment, blushes some more.)

**Me:** (smirking) I didn't say they were together.

**Gan:** You didn't say they weren't, either. And it's bad manners for me to ask you to clarify the situation, when it's in somebody's bedroom.

**Me:** I'll skip a bit. At last they passed out of the storm's range, with nothing but minor damage, easily within the abilities of the ship's auto repair systems. 

**Gan:** That part sounds good.

**Me:** Thank you. Blake came, out onto the flight deck.

**Gan:** No. Absolutely not.

**Me:** (innocent) What? Oh. That's just a typo. Blake came out onto the flight deck. "Good work, you two," he said, and Gan and Cally exchanged glances and smiled. Blake continued, "Could you turn the ship around, so we can go back through it again?"

**Gan:** If it's that sort of story, I'm not going to be in it. I'd rather die.

**Me:** Can I have him just think of it wistfully, and not say it out loud?

**Gan:** (ponders this) Yes. People can think whatever they want.

**Me:** Okay. I'm glad it's all right with you.

_The author bends over the keyboard to check back for formatting issues, and Gan leaves as quietly as he came -_

**Gan, offstage:** Hey! I warned you already!

_\- and Gan leaves as quietly as he arrived._


End file.
